Aromas, sabores
by Claudette de Lioncourt
Summary: Todo lo referente a él era hipnotizarte ante sus ojos, pero lo que más le cautivaba eran los olores y la mezcla de sabores, eran la esencias italianas.


_Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, solo los uso para mi sana diversión._

* * *

Concentración. Esa era una de las muchas palabras que mejor lo definían. Procuraba mantenerse enfocado siempre en sus objetivos, mantener una estricta disciplina y mostrarse siempre dispuesto enfrentar las problemáticas que surjan todos los días. Esa era su personalidad, su característica principal era su capacidad por mantener y fomentar el orden. Algunas personas que le conocían superficialmente creían que era una persona fría, incluso calculadora, que empleaba las tácticas más certeras para lograr sus objetivos. Pero no era así.

Lo cierto era que Ludwig Beilschmidt era inexpresivo, pero no frío de corazón. Era una persona amable y trabajadora a la cual simplemente le gustaba llevar una vida tranquila, alejada del ruido o de cualquier distractor que lo pudiera alejar de su marcada rutina diaria. Todo ese tipo de actividades, que consistían en entrenar, mantener los documentos en orden, preservar la economía de su país o mantener la casa en orden, estaban estrictamente marcadas por un horario que debía cumplirse al pie de la letra.

Muchas de las personas que solían verlo en su rutina preferían no molestarle al saber el carácter marcado que el alemán poseía. Todos ellos respetan su tiempo y su horario, excepto una sola persona. Y su nombre era Feliciano Vargas. Desde que apareció en su vida, se había encargado de romper con todos esos patrones que conducta que el rubio había mantenido durante años. Su presencia cantarina y desobligada era lo suficientemente contraría a la del alemán, tanto que parecían dos piezas opuesta de rompecabezas que jamás podrían encajar.

A todos les sorprendió bastante que aquel italiano, de apariencia frágil y actitud débil, lograra convertirse en poco tiempo en uno de los amigos más cercanos que el alemán poseía. Pasaban sus ratos en entrenamientos que nunca lograban a completarse, cantaba y danzaba en ocasiones alrededor del mal humorado y un tanto desesperado rubio, que intentaba por todos los medios hacerlo entrar en razón. Entrena más. No holgazanees. Te cuidado y ponte alerta cuando vez al enemigo. Muchas de estar advertencias eran ignoradas por el joven de cabello castaño, que pasaba todo el día manteniendo actividades que nada tenían que ver una con la otra.

Era poco común verlo limpiar o verlo organizar algo, verlo preocuparse por alguna otra cosa que no fuera pasta o verlo haciendo otra actividad además de claro, hacer sus banderas blancas. Se preocupaba más cuando la pasta comenzaba a escasear, cuando las flores se marchitaban en los campos de su ciudad natal o cuando no dormía su siesta de las tardes. Era tanta la necesidad del alemán por hacerlo entrar en razón, que eran bastante constante que lo reprendiera a mitad de cada uno de sus entrenamientos. A esto el ítalo reaccionaba de manera cabizbaja, y en poco tiempo el rubio se veía en la necesidad de tranquilizarlo y de explicarle que era para su propio bien.

El tiempo no paso en vano, y aquella relación fue haciéndose cada vez más cercana. Sin darse cuenta, Ludwig notaba como Feliciano lo frecuentaba cada vez más seguido, como al llegar de sus entrenamientos matutinos un plato de wurts lo esperaba ya en casa, y aun que no fuera uno de los platillos favoritos del ítalo, siempre terminaba comiendo al lado de su amigo alemán esos platillos que eran típicos en Alemania. Poco a poco, sin darse cuenta siquiera, Ludwig fue acostumbrándose cada día más y más a la presencia invasiva dentro de su hogar.

Empezaba a agradarle el hecho de tener a una persona que se preocupara por él, alguien a quien llamarle amigo. Siendo una persona solitaria y con pocos conocimientos en el campo de lo social, el encontrar a Feliciano en casa era algo lo alegraba sin percatarse de ello. Todo eso lo meditaba estando en su despacho, a altas horas de la madrugada, mientras preparaba uno de sus tantos informes que entregar para sus superiores. Sabía exactamente que si se adentraba dentro de su cuarto le encontraría dormido en su cama. Al principio esta conducta le resultaba inusual y le molestaba, pero ya estando tan acostumbrado a su presencia, ya hasta extraño era no encontrar al ítalo rondando por su dormitorio.

Dejo caer su cabeza con pesadez, el cansancio no se hizo esperar después de tantas horas de trabajo. Ya solo le faltaba llenar un informa, antes de poder irse a descansar tranquilamente. Empezó a organizar los pales que tenía a la mano, afilo la pluma en dirección y comenzó a firmar y escribir algunas cuantas cosas, antes de guardarlo en unos portafolios color marrón. Las mangas de su camisa blanca estaban remangadas hasta sus codos, su corbata estaba algo floja para mayor comodidad, sus lentes en ocasiones resbalaban por su nariz, mientras que su cabello empezaba a desacomodarse ligeramente al pasar la mano por entre sus rizos rubios. Suspiro hondamente antes de soltar la pluma. Soltó un gran bostezo, antes de pararse y dirigirse a su habitación al finalizar la tarea. No pudo evitar pensar en Italia del Norte una vez hubo comenzado su marcha hacía su habitación.

Recordaba la vez que lo había conocido, la primera vez que entró a su casa. ¿Cómo pudo una persona tan ruidosa y tan carente de responsabilidades entrar a su vida? Recordaba también que antes lo corría de su casa, ahora por el contario extrañaba su presencia cuando no estaba. Soltó otro suspiro más, esta vez en señal de resignación.

Tenía que admitir que a pesar que iba en contra de muchas de sus disciplinas, estaba completamente enamorado de su amigo italiano. Lo supo en el momento en que se esmeraba más por defenderlo que por entrenar. Lo supo el día que se preocupo por el al enfermarse de fiebre en una de sus visitas. Lo supo en el momento en que le marco asustado al ser atacado por muchas de las naciones enemigas y corrió a su auxilio, sin importar nada. Y más aun se dio cuenta cuando lo miro a los ojos directamente y sintió como algo dentro de sí sonaba acelerado, como su estomago se revolvía y como deseaba permanecer mirando aquellos ojos claros, aquella sonrisa radiante. Estaba perdido. Paso una de sus manos por sobre su rostro, con expresión cansada y mirada decaída por el sueño, al momento de abrir la puerta de su cuarto.

Y como lo supuso antes, ahí estaba el. Tapado hasta los hombros, con la respiración acompasaba por el sueño, con la expresión tranquila y amable que eran características de su persona. Entre sus jadeos se podían escuchar pequeños "ve" que emanaban de él entre sueños. Sus ojos, ovalados y con pestañas bien tupidas, mostraban una gran expresividad en el momento en que se abrían, dejando más de una vez petrificado al alemán al momento de observarlos.

Inconscientemente, pasó una de sus manos por entre aquellos mechones desordenados, acariciando lentamente la suave textura de hebras castañas que conformaba su cabello. Deposito un pequeño beso en su frente, antes de levantarse para empezar a cambiarse de ropa, cuando sintió como una mano se aferro a la suya. Bajo la vista, y se encontró con una mirada avellana frente a sí que, a pesar de estar un tanto adormilada, lucía inusualmente brillante ante sus ojos.

-Feliciano…yo-intento formular. Quizás se había dado cuenta del beso que le planto. Espero pacientemente a que reaccionara del todo, a que lo soltará. Su sorpresa fue que nunca lo soltó, que por el contrario se aferro más a él en un abrazo bastante prolongado, en donde podía sentir el aroma y la textura de su piel bronceada. Olor a flores. Su cabello olía a flores, y si piel a fruta. A cítrico. Se pregunto para sus adentros si tendría también dicho sabor su piel. Si sus labios sabrían a pasta, a tomate.

Borro de su mente ese pensamiento, intentando esclarecer sus emociones, pero se sentía abrumado. Era como si sus sentidos fueron golpeados por múltiples sensaciones y efectos. Aquella piel se extendía por debajo de la palma de sus manos, deseosa de atención por parte de sus dedos. Aquellos ojos claros resultaban hipnotizantés para el rubio, aquella voz repitiendo su nombre resultaba como un eco que retumbaba sobre su mente, agolpando todas esas sensaciones sobre su autocontrol al despojarlo lentamente de sus inhibiciones. Solo hizo falta un momento inesperado. Un simple roce de labios de parte del italiano, una sensación nunca antes experimentada antes para el alemán.

-Ti voglio…-escucho de esos labios, suaves al tacto. Aquello termino por acabar con su auto control. Tomo al castaño entre sus brazos, recostándole sobre las sabanas blancas, atacando esos pequeños y bien formados labios que tantas veces se imagino besando. Era cierto, el sabor que emanaba de ellos era parecido al de los rojos tomates que solía usar para la pasta, sabía a muchas otras cosas en realidad. Se preguntaba si para Italia sus labios sabrían a cerveza, quizás sabrían a la comida típica de su casa, quizás a otra cosa.

Sus manos, algo inexpertas, empezaron a pasar por el torso del semi desnudo Feliciano, recorriendo de manera lenta aquellas zonas cuyo roce provocaban ciertos gemidos ahogados por el beso que ambos sostenían. El ítalo no dudo un poco en pasar sus brazos por entre su cuello, mientras algunos de sus mechones eran acariciados por un par de dedos juguetones, que no dejaban de despeinarle.

Las caricias iban aumentando cada vez más en ritmo e intensidad, mientras que Ludwig se aventuraba a continuar saboreando un poco más el cuello, hombros y pecho de Feliciano. Con sus manos recorría su espalda de forma lenta y seductor, aquellas manos antes vacilantes, ahora estaban deseosa de tocar todo ese territorio desconocido para sí mismo. Deseaba descubrir todos los parámetros del cuerpo del castaño, de besarlo en muchos otros lugares, de saborearle con más devoción. Como se lo imaginaba, su piel sabía inusualmente dulce bajo su lengua, todos los sabores de Italia se saboreaban sobre sus poros, desde los frutos más frescos, el sabor a vegetales recién cosechados, el perfume de flores se aspiraba por todas partes, volviendo un poco torpe su andar por entre la piel del ítalo, que al momento, se sentía en las nubes por las abruptas atenciones del teutón.

Todo resultaba tan extraño a medida que avanzaba por entre los muslos desnudos, al sentir una sensación de ansiedad por recorrerlo todo, por marcar un poco aquella piel. No se hicieron esperar algunas cuantas mordidas y rasguños del alemán, que de tanto en tanto sacaban pequeños quejidos y gemidos de los labios de Italia. La única prenda que poseía el ítalo salió volando entre los aires, mientras Ludwig se entretenía un rato en retirar de su cuerpo sus propias prendas, una a una, mientras sus movimientos se hacían cada vez más rápidos, cada vez menos vacilantes.

Ludwig sentía que algo se rompía dentro de sí, su pequeño circuito de autocontrol que tantos años había mantenido, ahora era completamente destruido y arrojado por la borda, mientras que sus emociones y pensamientos se agrupaban en un solo objetivo: hacer suyo a Feliciano Vargas. Era clara su excitación y su deseo, no tardo mucho en colocar ambas piernas a extremos de su cuerpo, mientras la repartición de besos y de mordiscos continuaba por sobre el cuello del italiano. Sus dedos empezaron a marcar un poco aquellas estrechas caderas, empezaban a ser levantadas y acomodadas a la altura de la cintura del teutón. Feliciano cerró los ojos, apretó fuertemente los puños y soltó un gemido y un grito ahogado en lágrimas, a medida que sentía como su cuerpo se tensaba por la invasión en su interior. Pequeños "ve" salían de entre sus delgados labios, sus dedos y uñas se aferraban a la piel blanca y perlada del alemán que tenía encima, el cual estaba completamente concentrado en su tarea.

-Ahh…Al-Alemania…-decía con dificultad el castaño, mientras sus gestos reflejaban algo de dolor en su mirar.

-Italia…-apenas y podía mantener el aliento el rubio, su ritmo y sus embestidas iban subiendo de intensidad, mientras que dejaba unas pequeñas marcas rojizas sobre las caderas y la piel bronceada de Italia. Sus pequeños quejidos hacían que su excitación aumentara aun más. La estreches de su interior era tan placentera y adictiva, que aun que lo quisiera, no podría detenerse. El ítalo sentía como una ola de sensaciones lo abrumaban, sentía calor en su cuerpo y una sensación extraña en su interior que comenzaba a volverse placentera. Sus gemidos no cesaban, y pronto aquellos que eran de dolor, comenzaron a tornarse a placer mientras el teutón continuaba penetrándolo.

Pronto el ritmo se torno más acelerado, algunos cuantos gruñidos indicaban que el alemán estaba llegando al punto donde quería llevar, provocando así que los gemidos de Italia se extendieran por toda la habitación. El olor a dulce se mezclaba con el sudor, los aromas y sabores que antes sentía eran ahora mucho más fuertes, con un marcado sabor a sal. Aquellas embestidas eran casi bestiales, podía verse como la expresión del alemán reflejaba ese sentimiento de lujuria que poseía, mientras con sus manos levantaba una de las piernas del castaño para tener mejor alcance. No tardo mucho en hacer que se corriera el ítalo.

Él mismo estaba a punto de correrse en su interior también. Solo basto una última estocada para finalizar. Pronto se vio cansado, recostado y con un brazo encima de aquella delgada y un tanto estilizada figura que, pese a que le costara trabajo, intentaba volver su respiración a la normalidad. Observo por última vez entonces aquellas delicadas facciones, escucho esa respiración que poco a poco se escucho lenta, hasta que termino por acomodarse en el ritmo de su sueño, mientras Feliciano se acomodaba sobre su pecho al estar ya dormido. Pronto el Ya cansado también, le quito los mechones rebeldes de cabello que se asomaban por sobre su rostro para después darle un ligero beso sobre la frente, acomodándose también para dormir.

-Ich liebe dich…Italia –menciono en voz baja, mientras cerraba sus ojos, dejándose vencer por el sueño.

* * *

_Ojala me pertenecieran los personajes..._

_Auf Wiedersehen._


End file.
